headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf Lake: The Changing
When one of the local girls’ first transformation doesn’t go right. John thinks they are hiding Ruby, but later finds evidence that she is still around, when he discovers her twin sister’s grave. Synopsis A teenage girl is writhing in pain and shrieking. Her parents are comforted when Vivian Cates and some older women arrive. Comfort is short lived, when the girl jumps out the upstairs window. In the diner, John listens to police calls and types on his laptop. When he hears a call about "a runner" and a description of a young woman with dark hair, he thinks it's Ruby, and follows. John arrives before the local police at the barn where the girl is hiding. He finds the girl's medallion, which is the same as one Ruby had. The police pull him out and he screams Ruby's name. Two men with dog-catching poles go in to get the girl. Sheriff Matthew Donner goes to Willard Cates to let him know what's going on. The low-life Tyler Creed also comes and it is clear that both men take their orders from Willard, who criticizes the Sheriff for turning his back on his blood. The sheriff later insists to John that the girl in the barn wasn't Ruby, but he won't say who it is. John gets a priest friend to track down the symbol. Some girls are talking about the girl, Sarah, and they make Sophia mad. Sophia reveals to John who the girl was and that it wasn't Ruby. Sherman Blackstone examines a tumor on Willard's back, which is apparently killing him. Willard, who was previously shown to be running the town, seems to ask Sherman what to do. John goes to the hospital, but they have no record of a teenage girl being brought in the night before. Matt (the sheriff) yells about Sophia hanging out with Luke again. Ruby is in the little cemetery but a man puts her in a van just before John arrives. John finds an unusual amount of teenagers die in Wolf Lake. They all have the same rune that Sarah and Ruby had on their jewelry. He sees the tomb that Ruby just left a rose on. It is Amanda Cates, Ruby's twin sister. Meanwhile Sophia wants Luke to tell her about changing again. He is pulled over speeding and Matt is upset to find Sophia in the car with him. To prove a point, he takes her to see Sarah, who appears to be stuck in mid transformation. Vivian and Willard Cates arrive, apparently intending to kill the girl. Sophia calls John and tells him he needs to help Sarah. Vivian goes after John while Willard performs an arcane ritual. John avoids being attacked by "V" in wolf form, and just as he arrives at the room, Sarah first changes into a wolf, then back into human. No one is more shocked than Willard that she survived and he considers it a miracle. Willard laments to Sherman that he's about to die, while John leaves a note for Ruby at Amanda's grave. Back to The Main Page Category:Wolf Lake episodes Category:2001 television episodes